


Looking for Release (#318 Release)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Release (#318 Release)

Liz twisted on the bed, gasping for breath, so close to the edge. David’s fingers, strong and a little rough plucked at her swollen nipples. She tries to squeeze her legs together but Charlie’s head is in the way his tongue teasing her to near tears.

“God. Fuck! Please,” she finally managed to howl her hands nearly tearing through the sheets.

There was a pair of chuckles. Charlie lifted his head and shoved three fingers in. She squeezed down tight but it wasn’t enough. David lifted her sliding her body between the two of them where she finally found release.


End file.
